Police officers, public safety officers, firefighters, paramedics and the like carry various types of equipment in their vehicles. Several pieces of equipment are often carried in a single vehicle, and the driver often needs to operate the equipment while simultaneously driving the vehicle. Thus, various devices exist to secure multiple pieces of equipment within a vehicle so that they are accessible to the driver and/or other persons in the vehicle driver compartment.
These devices commonly include a hollow rectangular box situated on the floor of the vehicle between the driver seat and front passenger seat, including a horizontal top portion having an upwardly facing opening for receiving pieces of equipment. Police cruisers, for example, are commonly fitted with equipment boxes of this type. The boxes are used to house various types of equipment and controls used by police officers, such as radios, siren controls and light bar controls. Typically, the boxes are sized and positioned so that most of the box extends between the driver seat and the front seat. Only a small portion, if any, of the box will extend forward toward the dashboard beyond the driver seat and front passenger seat. In some police cruisers, the equipment box extends all the way back to the prisoner partition separating the rear seating area from the driver compartment. A laptop computer is often positioned between the box and dashboard, and is secured to the vehicle floor with various types of mounting hardware.
Systems employing the conventional equipment box described above suffer from a number of problems associated with the structure of the box. The box includes removable multiple blank panels fastened on its top or upwardly facing surface. Removal of one or more of these blank panels opens a space where a radio or other piece of equipment can be mounted using brackets that fasten between the piece of equipment and opposing side panels of the box. Unfortunately, the equipment mounting brackets fasten to the box side panels using screws so the equipment is not easily repositioned within the bore or changed out for different pieces of equipment. Furthermore, the blank panels are simple rectangles of heavy sheet metal with squared edges that form butt joints between adjacent panels so gaps are formed between the mounted equipment and adjacent blank panels, and between side by side blank panels when no equipment is mounted.
The conventional equipment box configuration described above makes it more difficult to remove a piece of equipment from this box, or reposition it along closer to one or another of the end panels. The configuration also permits cards and other slim objects such as driver's licenses to slip through the gaps between the mounted equipment and adjacent blank panels, and between side by side blank panels.